Topix Dinosaur Forum
A forum on Topix where you can discuss about dinosaurs. It was often considered the main hub of the forum empire until the Topix Dark Ages. The forum can be found here. Creation The forum was created in late 2006, though at the time it was very unpopular. It came close to being abandoned until early 2007, when many contributors such as Wilferre arived. The forum rose in popularity with many contributors arriving and the forum became very active. In mid 2007, many more users such as Spinosaur King and Christopher Pearsoll. Unforunatly, just as many contributors arrived, so did some unwanted guests... First Troll Attacks The first troll attacks came from many minor fanboys in mid-2007 such as SpinoX000 and Santa. They began attempting to spam the forum with fanboyism and sometimes insults. Although the trolls did think they were all-powerfull, they were mostly ignored. The Topix Golden Age Due to most of the trolls on the forum being ignored at the time, Topix entered a phase now called the Golden Age. Several of the most reconized contributors today such as Big Al, Spinosaur King (Then called Spino vs Rex XL), Predator X and several others arrived during this time. The forum flourished with a rush of ontopic and active discussions. Several trolls such as Santa left during this time and the forum was almost troll free. The Topix Golden age was the longest peacefull period in the TDF history. The 2008/2009 Troll Crisis From late 2007 to late 2008 the minor fanboy SpinoX000 began to be ignored by most users. This infuriated him, causing him to create many clones of himself in an attempt to take over the forum. Luckily, soon the contributors, led by Lord Vader managed to defeat SpinoX000 and exile him. Unforunatly, the fighting with this crisis gave the contributor Ethan Dino a taste for trolling. He then became a troll himself and using the same strategy as SpinoX000, and attacked the forum. Ethan, however, was much more vicious and insulting than SpinoX000 and sucessfully managed to take over the forum. He then ruled the forum up until early 2009, when a group of rebels led by Lord Vader attacked Ethan and overthrew his empire, ending the crisis. This crisis, however, severly dammaged the forum and would help shape a war later into the next year, and is what many believe to be the leadup to the Topix Dark Ages. Topix War I The duo began spamming and trolling users, however the trolling was only minor and was ignored by many users. This, however, infuriated GigaFan and Ohyeah, who began trolling vicously and ferociously, rising GigaFan to the never before seen troll level, class 10. This resulted in the official beggining of the Topix Dark Ages. PaudieN1 had a suspicion that GigaFan was a bored side of one of topix's contributors, Spinosaur King, due to them both living in Basildon. Paudie believed that if he declared a war, they would have to be constantly changing names, resulting in the suspected true side being revealed. Paudie then declared the war, with no sucess to his plan. This began to convince many that GigaFan and SpinoKing weren't the same until the late stages of the war. In the late stages, the war began to turn into the contributors favour. After being politely talked to by some of the contributors, Ohyeah betrayed Giga Fan and joined the Contributors side. With no one to back him up, Giga Fan knew that openely fighting the Contributors was useless. Instead, he decided to begin impersonating Spinosaurus King, making it appear as though Paudie's plan was working. This resulted in many users believing the two were the same. Only a few, such asOhyeah and DinoFreakUSA still the two were different. Infuriated and disgusted, SpinoKing quickly attacked GigaFan, barraging him with jokes and insults, catching the troll of guard, and defeating him. SpinoKing eventually managed to convince many users that he was not GigaFan, and created the Forum Council to establish peace. Ohyeah was accepted as a contributor, and the war was announced over. Topix War II Only a few weeks after Topix War I, Giganotosaurus Fan returned, this time with an even larger army of trolls. With the return of Wilferrel, the contributors, this time led by Spinosaur King went to war with the trolls. The war was a sea saw battle, up until GigaFan posted trollish invites to come onto topix and troll it. The resulted in many more trolls, such as Texasaurus and Pincus Shain to come and troll the forum. Unfortunatly, the forum-dominating troll Ethan Dino, now under the name Mike Anderson returned to the forum and began trolling more harshly then ever. The war began sliding to the trolls. However, the contributors were much more determined than GigaFan expected. The redoubled there efforts and began pushing back the trolls. SpinoKing barraged Giga Fan with insults, whilst Paudie attacked The Texas Duo and Wilferrel attacked Pincus Shain. Finally, after a week of fighting, victory seemed to have fallen into the hands of the contributors. Giga Fan along with many trolls were defeated and exiled. Unforunatly, the contributors let there guard down, beliving they had won the war. Pincus, who had been hiding his true power,along with Mike Anderson and Texasaurus suddenly began barraged the unexpecting contributors with insults, defeating them in under a day. All of the contributors were exiled, resulting in the defeat of topix and establishment of the largest troll empire in the history of the forum, TrollTopia, ruled under the iron fist of Pincus Shain. Reign of Pincus Pincus ruled the forum with an iron fist all throughout 2009 and into 2010. After the defeat of the contributors, they had established an empire of there own forums, known as The Prehistopian Empire. The empire consisted of Paleo Place, Paleo Insanity and Prehistopia. Unknown the Pincus, who had been ruling topix and a large ammount of other forums for some time know, the contributors were ammasing a rebbelion, in an attempt to free Topix from Pincus. Created by Ernst Udet, and consisting of many contributors such as Spinosaur King, Big Al, Ohyeah and Lord of the Allosaurs. They chose early 2010 to launch there attack, declaring Topix War III. Topix War III In early 2010, the Topix Rebellion launched there attack in a last-ditch attempt to free topix from Pincus. They caught the trolls of guard, sending a few minor trolls fleeing. Soon, Pincus's second in commands The Texas Duo and Mike Anderson stepped in the way. This halted the contributors progress, and a vicous flame war ensued. It was seasaw battle for the most part, with no apperent victor. Soon though, the contributors advantage in numbers began to show. Mike and TTD began to fall back as they were barraged by insults from the determined and morale-powered contributors. However, once Pincus Shain stepped in the way, it was all over. In a matter of hours he sent the contributors retreating back under his barrage of massive insults and racist comments. Topix War III was a victory for the trolls. The Topix Civil War With the defeat of the contributors in the third war, confusion and anger eurupted all over the PE. Many users claimed the others to be traitors, many of these claims being centered on Ohyeah. PaudieN1 nearly begun a flame war with Ohyeah, however the conflict was soon settled by Spinosaur King and Lord of the Allosaurs, after sucessfully re-assuring that no one had betrayed anyone and that they had lost. The situation began to calm down, and activities in the PE began to continue as normal. End of Pincus's Rule Up until late 2010, Pincus had been ruling Topix with an iron fist. However, for reasons unkown, he posted on all forums that he was abandoning TrollTopia, and was going to stop trolling. With pleasure, many of the older users fled back to the forum. Infuriated and outmanned, Mike Anderson and The Texas Duo had no choice but to retreat. The return of the veteran users, and arrival of many new users such as Troodon8888 and Enraged Giga.resulted in the official end of the Topix Dark Ages. Peace After Pincus left, the forum flourished in one of the few peacefull periods in its history. The forum was active with trolls being ignored, and a large amounts of new users arrived. Aside from the occasional fanboy, the forum was practically troll free. However in early 2011 a large wave of fanboys arrived and newer users began feeding them, driving many threads off topic and causing most older users to leave. The Second Topix Civil War With the departure of many of the older users in early 2011, the forum completely collapsed into chaos. Users began arguing amongst each others, claiming they were responsible and vice versa. Amongst this chaos, some trolls arrived and many of the newer users began feeding them, resulting in the forum being, for a time, unusable. The problem escalated even more with the arrival of a class 8 troll, pissin scot. Scot began trolling users and vicously insulting them, posting insults as harsh as ones from trolls form the dark ages. Soon, however, Enraged Giga returned and reported scot to topix, were a few moderators passed by and banned him. Scot returned on Enraged Gigas own forum,, were after a quick struggle, he was banned. Enraged Giga, Nitrox and Mattking then established the Topix Republic, ending the civil war. Peace All throughout 2011, under the simple guidelines of the Topix Republic, the forum was stable and active. Many users stopped feeding trolls, causing most of them to leave. The forum then flourished with peace, and most troll threads being flushed out by the on-topic and active discussions. This period was often considered one of the longest and most active periods in the forums history, only topped by the Golden Ages. Unfortunately, with the forum becomming more active, many newer users such as Andrink began arriving in early 2012 who ignored the guidlines set by the republic, resulting in the Topix Cold War. Trolls began growing in number, and other ones returned/picked up their activity (eg Crazy Fish). Topix Cold War It was in early 2012 that many new users arrived, some of them contributors (Paleoworld-101, Dilophosaurus) and some of them trolls (Weinerschnitzel Cranzer, Prime). The new trolls began ignoring the guidelines of the Topix Republic. This resulted in an intense period of unrest between contributors and trolls known as the Topix Cold War, where many of the newer users began "feeding" the trolls like Bunny Rabbit which were left to run rampant amidst the chaos. Certain people also begun impersonating trolls such as Giganotosaurus Fan. Most believe that the impersonator of Giganotosaurus Fan was simply Andrink. All this tension and trolling finally exploded in early June 2012 with nearly every user leaving. The Topix Republic was "officially" disbanded, and the TDF was "officially" abondandoned. Mattking, Paleoworld-101, DinosaurFan, Enraged Giga, and several others left for Imperial Palace. Since there were few users left, several of the spammers that had arrived in the Cold War flooded the forum and continued trolling, resulting in the TDF becomming abandoned for the first time in the history of the empire. After months of chaos and all the main contributors having left (to Imperial Palace), the Cold War was declared over, and the TDF to be left perhaps for good. Near-Abandonment and the Imperial Palace Age With the end of the Cold War, the forum was nearly abandoned, with only a few users posting, most of them being trolls. Many users thought the age of the TDF is over, as trolls have flooded the forum. While some new users came in, most of them left due to the mass trolling. Certain users like Tyranna2 stayed and tried to drive off the trolls, but for a while it was of no use.Imperial Palace took over as the dominant forum. Revival With the TDF having been mostly abandoned, many of the spammers who arrived during the Cold War left after about a week. Although some users, such as Tyranna2 continued to feed the trolls by insulting them, they mostly left. By late July 2013, many users such as Paleoworld-101 and PredatorX returned to the TDF and began contributing once more. However, many contributors hopes of this being a return to peace for the TDF were quickly thwarted when a user named Oasegenggam arrived to Topix. Although initially starting off as a fanboy and minor nuissance to the community, when many newer users beagn insulting Oase he began flaming, and quickly began developing into a more capable troll. Oasegenggam and Australia Forum Crisis In early August 2013, a large flame war began between the contributors and Oasegenggam, alongside a few other trolls. The flame war completely destroyed the brief stability that had started only weeks ago. The flamewar stretched all the way through August 2013, and while the contributors outnumbered Oase almost 4-to-one, Oase's stubbornes and refusal to give up ensured that the flamewar remained even. Finally, in late August 2013, Oase declared he would stop trolling and begin contributing. Initially, many users believed Oase would stop his trolling. However, after only a few days several users claiming to hail from the "Topix Australia Forum" came and began trolling fiercely obscene and sexual content. "Extinction" On September fifth, raptorialhawk declared, on both Topix and Imperial Palace, that TDF was dead. Though many users, such as Spinosaur King have argued that the Topix Dinosaur Forum has already been dead for a long time because of a lack of administrators and the fact that trolls are attracted to the forum, the community finally came to agreement that TDF was dead after the declaration. There are still infrequent posts on TDF and Tyranna2 (as Coprolite) has also posted, but all discussion is dead. A new fanboy/troll called "gigantoraptor for ever" has also appeared, though it is not certain whether "Minty Chick", who posts from the same location, is really GFE (gigantoraptor for ever) or a separate person.